one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Houndoom X Dobermon (MEGA EVOLUTION VS X-EVOLVE)
(NOTE: I was forced to research X-Evolved Digimon before this. I hope you like this after the pain I've been through... That, and the rules for Mega Evolution will be altered a bit. So NO Ranting!) Description 2 Fighters! NO RESEARCH! 60 Seconds! Melee!!!! Who would win in a fight between Pokémon's MEGA Houndoom, and Digimon's Dobermon X? Find out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude "Erron Black should fight Hol Horse, NOT Fuga! Also I want another Pokémon vs Digimon Fight..." "Does (Houndoom) have a Digimon equivalent? If so, FIGHT!" "We had Catgirls, now I believe the Dogs of War should ARRIVE!" "You guys want an opponent for (Houndoom), and has an alt. form? Try (Dobermon)!" IF ONLY VALKENHAYN R. HELLSING HAD AN OPPONENT... Tick... Tick... ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! GO! Beginning As a Wild Houndoom was weakened after an epic fight with a Mightyena, the Helldog wanted to lie down for a moment or two... Sometime later, a beast of unknown origin was wandering the same area as the Houndoom that was resting... ???: He rested enough. Time to slash him open... As the rogue beast was about to use his heel blades, Houndoom immediately chomped on his leg, and the Rogue simply shook the bite off. The doglike being, and Houndoom snarled at each other... One minute later, The earth felt like quaking, Houndoom wondered what was going on. But the numbers don't lie. The rogue beast had an X-Antibody in him, and he became an X Digimon. ??? X: Hmph... I don't suppose you can do something similar, right? Houndoom then had a Houndoominite on his leg shining, and an Explosion occurred, Transforming him into Mega Houndoom. (Cues Pokémon Anime Sound Collection- Burning Battlefield (Kanto Trainer Battle)) ??? X: Huh. You are pretty awesome lookin' THOUGH I'd like to see your potential... The beast named Dobermon X had his paws ready for war, while Mega Houndoom was prepared for any Hell that stood in his way... The two snarled at each other again, and then... The Vendetta between Mega Evolution, AND X-Antibodies began... The Fight MAKE UP YOUR MIND! FIGHT! 59.9-51.8 Houndoom used flamethrower on Dobermon and it did critical damage. Never once had Dobermon been this badly burnt. He jumped at Houndoom and scooped some flesh out with his heel blades, which had become sickle like due to his X-Antibody. Houndoom: Gya?! Grrrr... Dobermon: Hmph... Blood. Not many creatures get to witness such an attack, and live to tell the tale... Thankfully, Houndoom shook off the gouging and continued his fight... 51.7-46.3 Houndoom attempted to Bite Dobermon at the leg, but the X-Antibody granted Dobermon a crescent blade that is Viseral enough to cut through bone. Fearing that blade, Houndoom simply bit at the ankle, where Dobermon couldn't attack him. Houndoom then used Crunch to break any connection to Dobermon's frontal right ankle, almost detached... 46.2-35.7 As Dobermon could barely stand up, Houndoom pounced on the poor X Digimon, and used Beat Up. Dobermon's face was beaten, battered, and bruised over and over... Seeing his chances of victory fade away, Dobermon equally crippled Houndoom's knee tendon with one of his other sickles. Dobermon: Grau Lärm! (Echos) HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWL!!! Dobermon then used Grau Lärm (Gray Noise), effectively shutting off most of Houndoom's abilities, and moves. Houndoom had to think fast, another slash could be his last... 35.6-27.4 Dobermon: Grrr... Just... Leave your fear alone, and FIGHT! Houndoom: (Whimpers) Dobermon had enough with the charade. He wanted Houndoom dead NOW. It would be the cruelest fight ever. He used one of his Back Scythes to cut a horn off of Houndoom cleanly. Not satisfied enough, Dobermon even stabbed Houndoom into the Gut. This angered Houndoom so much, he used Foul Play to deal all that attack power against Dobermon. With both creatures bleeding, it's only a matter of time before somebody actually dies... 27.3-16.2 Houndoom then used Fire Fang, heating up his mouth for a well focused bite. He decided on melting Dobermon's Scythes to prevent any more mortal damage. Houndoom rushed at Dobermon, and before The latter was about to slash at the former, the fangs pierced at the blade clean through, and within seconds, melted the blade off. Dobermon: URAAAGH! WHAT THE HELL! Dobermon's other blade was bitten off before he could rip through Houndoom's body like melted butter. With no upper blades, he was forced to rely on what's left of him... 16.1-7.4 Dobermon was enraged! He rushed at Houndoom, jumped, and before Houndoom could use Flamethrower, was scratched by Dobermon's Sickle heels. Houndoom believed something was causing all this power... He used Embargo to effectively deactivate the X-Antibody in Dobermon. Now he's in his regular form, and Houndoom is about to use Inferno... 7.3-0.1 (Cues Jasan Radford : I'm Going Digital (Digimon The Movie) Starting from 2:22-2:50 Ends at 2:19-2:21) As Houndoom, still in MEGA form had a mouth of Hellish fire, Regular Dobermon had a move saved for this moment the whole time... Dobermon: Schwartz Strahl! A black energy beam called "Black Beam" pierced through Houndoom's upper lungs, Intestines, among other major organs. It even forced MEGA Houndoom to transform back into regular Houndoom. Out of options, Houndoom tried to submit, if it weren't for his eyes getting gouged out in half each, and his cranial plate ripped out thus the Brain falling out of place, thus Houndoom was doomed by the blades of Dobermon's Heels... K.O.! As Dobermon watched the carnage he caused, he simply paid heis debts to the former "Hellgar" Dobermon: I have to admit, stranger, it IS a pretty gruesome fight. But... I feel bad all this happened... I would require a bed of flowers, but Fungus', and Protist's should be enough to turn you into a skeleton for them to turn to the ground. That alone should be punishment enough... I hope your trip in purgatory means well to you... Dobermon then walked away from the carnage, hoping for another heated fight... The Results THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... DOBERMON! Epilogue LOKATION: OUTREALM TIME: UNKNOWN A Robed, Hooded, Ninja-like being with many souls discovers a messenger from Earthrealm with a message. ???: Hmmm...? We told everyone not to interfere with our thoughts. What do you expect of we to do? Messenger: My apologies, sir- And even further apologies for Shao Khan's death. ???: Shao Khan was nothing more than a foolish imbecile who always required backup in the form of others. We merely gave the heroes some time to kill him once and for all... Regardless, Apology adjourned. Now, offer the Earthrealm parchment to us... As the mere Earthrealm civilian handed the envelope to the multiple soul entity, he bowed in thanks, and left the Rumored ninja alone to study the note. It wrote: Ermac: You kick butt man! Me, and my Alakazam are big fans of yours! I've been defeating Trainer after Trainer non-stop to the point of it being boring. I think the time has come me and my Alakazam to fight actual fighters, not Pokémon! So what is it gonna be? ''-Caitlin.'' Intrigued by the message from Earthrealm, Ermac crumpled the parchment up, and threw it to a fire. Now, he is going to wander to the Unova region for a grudge... Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Pokemon vs Digimon themed Melees Category:'Animals' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees